Bottoms Up
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: A few years after the war Harry finds himself in a muggle bar when the last person he expects to see walks in. pre-slash/slash


** AN: this is my first Harry/Lucius fic, written because someone on Deviant Art ( you know who you are) suggested I write one after I mentioned a particular piece of their art work made me want to write one. Oh and this is my 40****th**** fic…and the titles comes from the Nickelback song I listened to while writng it. **

The bottles glittered like precious jewels on the high shelf behind the bar. Oh those lovely bottles full to the brim with a remedy for loneliness and longing for a warm bed partner at night. Harry stared for a minute more at them before tapping the wood bar with two fingers, signaling the want of another drink. He had already had 3 or 4, or maybe it was 5 or 6...he really didn't know one way or another. The bar had long since ceased to be crowded, not that Harry cared. After all this was a Muggle establishment so who would recognize The Boy-Who-Killed-Voldemort? Noisily slurping his new pint he failed to notice the other man who had just sat down on his right. That is till Harry spilled his drink on him.

"S-sorry. Didn't know 'nyone was there..." the green eyed man slurred, leaning to his right and looking drunkly up at his companion. It was then he noticed the long unmistakeable blonde hair, which could only belong to one person, well two since the man's son had grown out his hair. "Mal, Malfoy? What 're you doing here?" Harry asked, scrunching his eyebrows in concentration.

A dignified snort came from the form of the fuzzy blonde. "I, Potter, am here for the same reason you are. To get...how you say 'trashed'." Harry out right laughed at hearing the Malfoy patriarch's use of the word trashed. In fact he laughed so hard he fell into the blonde, who barely had time to stop himself from falling to the sticky dirty floor. Although he did enjoy the warm weight against him, even if it was his son's old school rival.

Harry hiccuped and attempted to push himself upright. Warm large hands grabbed his middle and helped heave him back onto his own barstool. Grinning lazily the messy haired wizard nodded in thanks, his head flopping back and forth. Lucius smirked as he took in the drunken state of his bar mate. "I think perhaps I shall forgo getting drunk myself in order to get you home. Now where do you live?"

Harry struggled to focus on Malfoy's question and slowly replied "Grimmauld Place...never gave it up after...Siri..." Harry trailed off and rapped the bar with his fist in drunken anger. "Damn Bella, Bellatrix." he slurred, his tongue feeling thick and jade green eyes brimming with tears. It had been a few years since his godfather's death and he still felt the ache.

Lucius observed the boy-who-grew-into-a-man for a moment before deciding. Sighing to himself he stood and grabbed Potter under the arms, heaving him to his feet. "Come on Potter let's get you to Grimmauld." with that the aristocrat and his trashed 'friend' made their way to Diagon Alley and from there to the nearest fireplace, which happened to be in the Leaky Cauldron. Grabbing a punch of Floo powder, and trying to keep his grasp on the slipping Potter, Lucius threw in the powder and yelled his destination.

After a minute of whirling and spinning, the duo landed on the sitting room carpet at Grimmuald. Landed because, the normally graceful Lucius Malfoy was also holding one half-asleep Harry Potter, who was, to his friends notorious for his less than graceful Floo exits. The walk up the stairs to where Potter said his bedroom was was torture. The normally fit Malfoy was a bit out of breath when he reached the room that had a gold faded nameplate with the name 'Sirius' etched on it. The door was cracked open and gave easily when Lucius leaned against it. The room was messy, but in a lived in kind of way, similar to Lucius's own room at the Manor.

The bed was a four poster like the ones at Hogwarts decked in the Lion's crimson and gold and on the walls posters for old Wizard rock bands and scantily clad women straddling motorbikes. Lucius sighed and shook his head before flicking the bed's hangings open wandlessly. It was then Harry stirred from his drunken stupor to blink up at the blonde. "Are we here already?" Lucius chuckled at that and nodded as Harry detached himself from the older Malfoy and stumbled to the bed, collapsing onto it.

As Lucius turned to go he heard the young wizard's tired voice. "Please Malfoy...Lucius will you stay? I don' wanna be alone...too many memories." The blonde aristocrat turned to look at the dark haired wizard on the bed. The man looked absolutely pitiful...and delicious in his alcohol induced misery. Lucius nodded and strode over to the bed, stripping as he went and flicking the door closed and locked with a wave of his hand.

Crawling over to Lucius, Harry smiled and snuggled against the older man who in response wrapped his arms about Harry's still small frame. The Head of the House of Malfoy wanted to kissed the dozing Savior of the Wizarding world but that, he decided could wait till the morning. With that thought circling through his tired brain, Lucius Malfoy tightened his grip on Harry Potter and fell asleep. 


End file.
